Erased
by OnigiriKami
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki wakes up in the hospital. All his memmories are erased. Can a raven haired girl have something to do with it? READ AND REVIEW! IchiRuki! AU
1. Chapter 1

**OnigiriKami:** Hello! This is OnigiriKami! This is my second fanfic! YAY! I write this dedicating to all the people that has reviewed in my first story, especially **LonelyAsura, **who has been there, ever since the first chapter (If you want to read it, you can! It's still ongoing!) Well as usual, the first chapters in my stories are always shorter then all the rest.

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Bleach!

* * *

"_ICHIGO!"_

A orange haired boy snapped awake suddenly. He was in a bed. There was multiple needles in his arm, and he had a oxygen tube in his nostrils.

He looked around tired, and saw a man with black ruffled hair. He was on a wooden stool right beside the bed that the boy was on. He was grabbing tightly to the orange haired teenager's hand. The man had looked like he was praying to the boy.

Then the man suddenly looked up. His face were smudged with tears and his face was red. His eyes were puffy from crying.

"Ichigo….you're awake….." said the black haired man.

"Who are you? And who's this Ichigo?" asked the boy with a soft whisper. His voice sounded like he hadn't used it for ages.

The man's eyes started to tear up again, "You don't remember me?" his voice was shaking. "You've been under a coma for 6 months…."

He looked down and he squeezed the boy's hand tight with two hands. Then he looked up at the boy who could not recognize him.

"Ichigo…. You don't have any memories at all? I-I'm you're father, Ishiin!" The man had pleaded. "Don't you remember Karin or even Yuzu!?"

"Please let go of my hand Ishiin-san, it hurts." said the boy named Ichigo. He had a monotone voice and he stared blankly at the man who was begging at him. "Why are you making me remember something that I don't even know about?"

"Ichigo…." Ishiin's hand went limp on Ichigo's hand. Ishiin was trembling.

Ishiin slowly went out of the room that Ichigo was in. He was in front of the white wall that separated Ichigo from him. He slumped down slowly on the wall. He cradled his knees toward his chest.

"I'm just glad that you're safe…"

* * *

Ichigo had finally been discharged from the hospital. He was in a small silver car and he peered through the window. They were passing some trees, and other things that were so fast and blurry.

"Where are we going Ishiin-san?" Ichigo said.

Ishiin was driving the car next to where Ichigo was sitting.

"We're going home."

"I have a home?"

"You always did, Ichigo."

"Home..."

They had stopped at a large building. It had read 'Kurosaki Clinic'. There were some windows on the upper part of the building, and Ishiin pointed at it.

"That's your room, Ichigo."

"It is?" Ichigo opened the door slowly. He went to the house and stared at it.

_'This is my home from on now...'_

Ichigo opened the knob slowly. But when he opened it, two girls jumped at him.

One had been a girl with light caramel hair and brown eyes that gently cried at Ichigo. The other was a black haired girl with darker brown eyes. She had been crying also.

"ICHIGO-ICHINII!" They both screamed in unison.

"Excuse me? Who are you guys?" Ichigo said, and was getting annoyed by these strangers. "Shouldn't you be calling me Ichigo-san?"

The girls both stopped hugging Ichigo and looked at Ishiin.

"These are your sisters, Yuzu and Karin..."

"Sisters...? Are they really my sisters, Ishiin-san?" Ichigo bent down and looked at them closely.

"Dad, what's wrong with Ichi-nii!?" Karin asked Ishiin.

"Karin, you and Yuzu just go inside. I'll explain everything later."

* * *

**OnigiriKami:** OOOH! Mysterious! This story will be about romance and IchiRuki, just wait for the next chapters. Ichigo's memories are erased!? WTF!? HOW! If you want to find out, keep reading. Also, Ichigo is 17 years old in the story (meaning he is a junior in the story)

How did Ichigo's memory get lost? Does a raven haired girl know anything about this?!

Who's voice was that?! That was screaming Ichigo's name!?

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OngiriKami: **Sorry! This chapter is pretty short also! I don't want to add to much details at all! Well hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Bleach!!!!

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

"_Dad, what's wrong with Ichi-nii!?" Karin asked Ishiin._

"_Karin, you and Yuzu just go inside. I'll explain everything later."_

_

* * *

_

"Wait right here, Ichigo" said Ishiin, while he was pointing at a black leather coach.

Ichigo walked to it and sat on it. He stared up at Ishiin and said, "Where are you going, Ishiin-san?"

"I just need to talk to your sisters for a while..." Ishiin exited out of the living room, tailed by his two daughters, Yuzu and Karin. He went through the hall way, leading his daughters, to the patient room.

He slowly sat on the bed, with light baby blue covered sheets. Yuzu and Karin sat both side by side of him. They stared at him and indicated for him to explain what was going on with Ichigo.

Ishiin opened his mouth, but before he said anything, there was a slight pause, in which he started shaking uncontrollably.

"He's lost it all. He's lost all his memories! He doesn't know who we are! Just complete strangers!" He buried his face in his two big hands.

"H-How?!" Yuzu screamed, and her pretty eyes had started pouring with tears.

"Keep your voice low, Yuzu! Ichi-nii might hear!" Karin said. She looked like she was trying hard to not cry and scream out to the world.

"The doctors don't know what happened! All they know was that he was shot in the head!" Ishiin said.

"What!? Why didn't you tell us!?"

"I didn't want to tell you guys until he woke up. I didn't want to tell you guys, until I was sure that he was going to survive." He paused to regain his breath. "I'm so glad that they were able to remove the bullet out of his head!"

Karin looked a little thoughtful, when Ishiin had mentioned about Ichigo getting shot.

"Is someone targeting Ichi-nii?"

"No! That can't be! Who would want anything to do with Ichigo?" Yuzu said.

"But...there might be someone that would want him, for another purpose......"

Ishiin instantly got his head out of his hands. "You....you don't mean them? They are related to this incident?!"

"They might be...." Karin said as if she wasn't entirely sure.

"We have to distance from them.....this might happen again.....I'll contact them...they might understand."

* * *

"Ichigo?" Ishiin had said, when he had finally left the room that the two girls were still in.

"Yes?"

"So...you don't have any memories at all?"

"No, nothing...why do you ask, Ishiin-san?"

"Oh...no, nothing!" he turned away to a staircase that had been next to the sofa that Ichigo was on. He walked half way to it and said, "Oh! And call me father....or something like that!" he winked at Ichigo and ran upstairs.

"Father...?" Ichigo whispered. He climbed upstairs also and went to his so called 'room'. He touched the bed that looked like it hadn't been used for a long time. Then to his right, he saw a desk. There was a photo frame on it with him and a pretty petite raven haired girl with brilliant violet eyes. She was smiling and had put a arm over his shoulder. She wore a blue and white sun dress.

She looked somehow familiar.

Ichigo tried to remember but everything was blank. He had no memory of her at all.

His 'Father' suddenly came into his room, and his eyes widened at what Ichigo was seeing. He lunged for it, but Ichigo grabbed it quickly. Ishiin fell to the ground and got up immediately.

"Give that to me, Ichigo."

"Who is she?"

"She's nobody! Just give it to me!" Ishiin's voice sounded so panic-stricken, and he was sweating all over.

"But...she looks familiar...." Ichigo squinted his eyes and tried to remember her.

"Y-You remember her, Ichigo...!?"

Ichigo tried harder to remember. He felt like she was somehow important. But he couldn't remember at all. He was starting to get a minor head ache.

"No," He passed the picture frame to Ishiin, "Sorry, I don't know her at all."

When Ichigo looked at Ishiin, his face had almost looked relieved. And he was holding the picture frame tightly.

"Just get some sleep, Ichigo." he paused and hesitated before he added:

"We'll be meeting this girl tomorrow..."

* * *

**OngiriKami: **OOOOOOOH! Ichigo will be meeting this mysterious girl tomorrow!!! What will happen next!? And why does Ishiin want to distance away from 'them'?! What happened to Ichigo?! HE WAS SHOT?!

'TILL NEXT TIME!

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OnigiriKami: **Hi! Well this chapter is short also, sorry! But a lot of information is in this one! Hope you enjoy it!! Finally, Ichigo meets her!!

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Last Chapter...**

_"Just get some sleep, Ichigo." he paused and hesitated before he added:_

_"We'll be meeting this girl tomorrow..."_

_

* * *

_

Ichigo and Ishiin had parked in front of a big traditional noble house. It had big wooden gates in the front and there was a sign that read 'Kuchiki Manor'. It had enclosed around a big area of land and if you wanted to peer inside, you had to climb over it, or open the huge gates.

Suddenly, the gates had opened and their were two men dressed in yukatas, when they saw Ishiin, they had looked like that they already knew who he was. They had bowed low to them and lead them to a place that Ichigo did not know.

On the way, Ichigo saw many little traditional houses that had been near the biggest house in the center. There was little wooden stairs to climb to the house. There was a large pond next to the enormous house, and little koi fishes had swam in it. There was a big elegant, red bridge in the middle of it, and many cherry blossoms were around the whole little 'city'. They danced around in the wind and made the scenery of the house beautiful.

Ichigo was so wrapped up in the surroundings, that he did not notice that Ishiin and the men had stopped in front of the big house. He bumped into his father and rubbed his face.

Ishiin was very quiet, and he was staring at the house. The two men had went on ahead, and sat down in front of the sliding door.

"Kuchiki-dono, you have visitors." said one of the men, nervously.

"Bring them in." said the voice that had came from behind the paper sliding door. His voice was deep and had a monotone to it. The men said that they could come in, and then they disappeared away.

When Ichigo was about to take a step, his father raised his arm, indicating to stop.

"What is it, Ishii- father." Ichigo said. His scowl had deepen in confusion.

"Wait out here, this is grown up talk right now." Ishiin said calmly, then took a step on the stairs. He opened the sliding door and entered, leaving Ichigo alone in the little city.

Ichigo stood there waiting, but then something had caught his attention. He heard a drumming noise coming from the back of the big building. He followed it. On the way, there were many sticks that had not been broomed away yet. And when he reached the source of the drumming, it was an open wooden building, with polished wooden floors, and there was two girls there.

One was dressed in a beautiful pink traditional clothing, with a red sash that was wrapped around her waist. She had light orange hair and she was holding a blue traditional drum in her lap. She was beating it with her hands rhythmically.

The other had a elegant dark purple kimono, that had crimson flowers all over it, with a yellow and red sash tied on her waist. She was holding white fans in each hand. They were big and beautiful fans that had a black string on each ends, that decorated it. The thing that surprised Ichigo, was that she looked just like the girl in the picture. She had the same black hair and unusual violet eyes.

She danced beautifully at the beating of the drums. She swayed her hands back and forth with the fans fluttering like white butterflies. She then tiptoed slowly back, and fell down gently, to the end of the drum beating.

"That was wonderful, Kuchiki-dono." said the drummer. She had a high voice and was smiling sweetly at the dancer. The dancer had stood up from the drummer's comment

When the dancer had talked, her voice was smooth, "Didn't I tell you, Inoue? You could call me without formalities."

"B-But Kuchiki-dono-" the girl had been cut off, when she heard a twig being snapped. The two women turned there heads at the direction of Ichigo. The two girls' eyes had widened, but the black haired girl's eyes had shown the most surprise. She was in so much shock that the only word that she could mutter was his name.

"Ichigo..."

* * *

"I know that we, Kurosaki clan, have been serving the Kuchiki clan for years, but we are sorry, we want to cut all ties with you!" Ishiin pleaded to a man. He had black hair with white kenseikan, which symbolized him as the head of the Kuchiki family. He had a light green scarf on and a light blue yukata. His grey eyes looked emotionless at Ishiin.

"As you said, you are the Kurosaki clan that has served our clan for many generations, and you will keep doing that." the man said with his deep monotoned voice.

"Byakuya! I am the head of the Kurosaki clan! I know what's best for my clan!" Ishiin yelled, furious that the man named Byakuya, couldn't understand.

"Your clan has deteriorated a hundred years ago. They had all split up. But your family is of the last Kurosaki clan, and we Kuchiki's still have power over you. So I order you to still serve us."

"You're insane, Byakuya! My son almost died, by protecting your stupid silly clan!" Ishiin yelled.

"I do not care who dies in the process, I just want my pride to be safe. Kurosaki Ichigo will still be the body guard of my sister, Kuchiki Rukia. He might still remember his skills."

"Byakuya..." Ishiin said with rage, his teeth were clenched tight and his fists were balled tightly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo is to come tomorrow and take on his duties again," Byakuya paused and looked arrogantly at the raging Ishiin, "You are dismissed, and if one more rude outburst happens again, you will be punished."

* * *

"How do you know my name?" asked Ichigo.

The surprised dancer's face had suddenly changed to a confused one. Her eyebrow quirked and she looked questioningly at Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo said back to the girl.

The girl still held his gaze with confusion in her eyes. Then the girl had looked like she had realized something, then she slid down to the ground and looked blankly at Ichigo. The drummer had ran to the girl who just fell to the ground and held her shoulders.

"Kuchiki-dono! Please stand up!" she shook the black haired girl's shoulders.

"The rumors were true, he did lose his memories, it's all my fault..." the dancer had whispered softly.

"It's not your fault! Please get up, Kuchiki-dono!" pleaded the drummer.

"It's my fault!" The girl who dropped to the ground, was now clutching onto the drummer's arm. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Please, Kuchiki Rukia! Stand up! Even though he has lost his memories, his old self would never have wanted to see you like this!" the drummer pleaded once more.

Ichigo looked at them, he was so confused. What were they talking about!? He didn't understand a thing. He wanted to know what was going on.

When he had first saw this girl named Rukia, he had a feeling that she was somehow important.

He had to remember.

He squinted his eyes at Rukia and was searching through his memories. He heard a voice in his head:

_"This is Kuchiki Rukia,"_

_"You're her guardian, starting today..."_

Ichigo was interrupted by an extreme headache. It felt like thousands of needles were poking his brain. He put his two hands at each side of his head and started screaming in pain.

After a few minutes, the aching had slowed down, and his vision became blurry. He looked at Rukia, before he couldn't see her anymore. He felt himself tip over, and all the surroundings became darker. He heard the two girls screaming his name, before he was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

**OnigiriKami: **Good, huh? What is Ishiin and Byakuya really talking about?

Ichigo is Rukia's bodyguard!? For what? Why?!

Rukia's a traditional dancer!?

**REVIEW!**

'TILL NEXT TIME!


	4. Chapter 4

**OnigiriKami: **Hello, people! I'm back, sorry for the very late update, but i was seriously brain dead and I had no idea to start the chapter. So I asked for any ideas, and I thank **glon morski **a million times for helping me out! She gave me the inspiration to write this again! And she gave me some neat ideas! So everyone who is reading this, please thank her a trillion times!! XD! Well this chapter isn't much also, but the good part will be a little later! And if your pissed that I spent like a whole month to write something this short, then I'm very sorry!!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach!**

**Review and Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter...**

_He had to remember._

_He squinted his eyes at Rukia and was searching through his memories. He heard a voice in his head:_

"This is Kuchiki Rukia,"

"You're her guardian, starting today..."

_Ichigo was interrupted by an extreme headache. It felt like thousands of needles were poking his brain. He put his two hands at each side of his head and started screaming in pain._

_After a few minutes, the aching had slowed down, and his vision became blurry. He looked at Rukia, before he couldn't see her anymore. He felt himself tip over, and all the surroundings became darker. He heard the two girls screaming his name, before he was engulfed in darkness._

_

* * *

_

_There was a young, 10 year old, orange haired boy who was smiling gently at the blushing raven haired girl. The boy had a light blue shirt and dark green trousers. The girl had a pink kimono on, with a red sash tightened to her waist. The boy reached out his hand to her, and tilted his head to smile._

_"My name's Kurosaki Ichigo. What's your name?" he saw the girl turning her head away. She was frowning and her face got more red. She started to mumble a little._

_"Kuchiki Rukia."_

Ichigo had jolted awake from his dreams. Sweat had formed all over his body and he was panting. He lifted himself up and saw that he wasn't in his room. He laid on a futon and right next to him were Shoji doors. There were some luggages in the middle of the room also.

_'A dream?'_ Ichigo thought, but he had doubts. Was meeting the mysterious dancer at a huge traditional house also a dream? Was this Kuchiki Rukia just a mirage? An optical illusion he just saw at the Kuchiki Manor?

No, she was definitely real. Her presence at their first encounter felt a bit nostalgic, almost as if it was a long time since he had met her. She was so familiar in many ways, but he couldn't remember her at all. It was like staring at a blank piece of paper. You could recognize the paper, but it was just white. No specific colors were on their, no pencil markings or anything. It was as if someone had erased these markings, these memories. Ichigo was like a blank piece of paper.

Ichigo quit thinking, because it had made his head throb more. He got up from his futon and dizzily walked to the Shoji doors. He slid it open to see his own father sleeping right outside of the room.

Ishiin looked almost dead. His eyes were swollen from staying up to long and he looked pale as he slept. What was even more crazy and weird was that he was sleeping outside when it was almost autumn.

"Ishiin-sa-- Otou-san." Ichigo said to wake him up. He saw his father slowly lifting himself up, and sneezed from the cold. "Where am I?"

"Your at the Kuchiki Manor," He looked up at Ichigo's face then turned the other way, "Follow me.." Ichigo went out of the door without question.

They went to the biggest house at the center again, and Ichigo was finally able to enter in it without his father stopping him.

"Come in." the monotonous voice said again behind the Shoji doors. Ichigo saw his father slowly sliding the door to reveal a man that was hidden in the dark with a sudare hiding his body.

"Byakuya-sama." Ichigo saw that Ishiin had a hard time of saying the word 'sama' as he greeted the mysterious man called 'Byakuya'.

"Ishiin." acknowledged Byakuya. "I see that Kurosaki Ichigo is here now."

"Yes." Ishiin gritted his teeth.

Byakuya's blurry face stared towards Ichigo's direction, "Kurosaki Ichigo, you will take on the duties as Kuchiki Rukia's bodyguard."

"B-Bodyguard?" Ichigo asked with confusion.

"Yes, Bodyguard. You must protect Rukia with your life, she is the pillar of this house hold. If that pillar were to ever fall, then the whole house comes down with it."

"But I don't know a thing about being a bodyguard!" Ichigo protested. He didn't even know what Byakuya was talking about. 'Pillar of this house hold'? Was Rukia that important?

"Silence, you are a Kurosaki. These duties are written in your blood. You have the instincts to be one." Byakuya paused for a while to make a decision, "You will be sharing the same house with Rukia, but you are not to go into her room without permission." Byakuya was interrupted by a sudden light tap at the Shoji doors.

"Nii-sama." said a petite shadow casting on Ichigo and the others in the room.

"Enter." with that single word that Byakuya said, the Shoji doors instantly slid open. There was the same petite girl that Ichigo had seen the other day.

"Kuchiki Rukia..." Ichigo said in a whisper. Rukia had caught who had said her name and she saw who it was that called her. Her eyes widened and her brows lowered, her face was full of sadness and anguish. She then shook her head and instantly turned back at Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, you wanted me?" Rukia asked politely.

Byakuya nodded his head in agreement to what Rukia had said. "Yes, Rukia."

"What is it?" she quirked her eyebrows a little. Her eyes forced not to look at Ichigo and she was sweating.

"Ichigo is to resume being your body guard." Byakuya said. Ichigo saw how Rukia's eyes had shown horror and shock. Her face had went red and it almost looked like she was holding her breathe, or trying not to retaliate.

"B-But Nii-sama, surely you could post a better one, than this one who has lost all his memories and abilities?" Rukia said. She was trying to persuade him as much as necessary.

"Nonsense, he is a Kurosaki. And Ishiin will provide him with training if Kurosaki Ichigo's instincts does not act up." Byakuya glanced at Ishiin, in which Ishiin had replied to a stiff nod.

"B-but!-" Rukia was interrupted by Byakuya.

"No more excuses Rukia. You know your duties as the next successor of the Kuchiki Clan." this time, Byakuya's voice had a stern tone to it.

Rukia gave one last desperate look at her brother before she bowed her head in defeat, "Y-Yes, Nii-sama."

Byakuya looked at the two people that would be living together. "Everyone is dismissed." With those final words, everyone had exited out of the room.

* * *

"This is your room." said the back of Rukia's head that did not want to meet Ichigo's eyes. She showed him a room that had a silky white futon, and a closet for his belongings. The floor was made out of thin reeds of bamboo, which were polished smoothly. The room was very barren and plain, like it was never used.

Rukia entered in the room first, and then Ichigo did. Her shoulders tensed when she heard him coming in. She walked slowly to the closet to get a big silky white blanket out. She laid it gently next to the futon and then turned back to Ichigo. "Get your stuff and unpack everything."

"Y-yes....uhhh...?"

"You may only call me Kuchiki-san, nothing more than that, understood?"

"Yes, Kuchiki-san." When Ichigo had addressed her like that, it had felt weird to call her that somehow. And he had a weird feeling the Rukia was trying to distance herself with Ichigo. He saw her leaving the room, and saw her pausing at the door way. He noticed that her fist clenched at her chest before she left the room.

Soon after she was gone, Ichigo went out of his room, to go to the other room, that he had slept at the previous night. He found his luggage and hauled them over to his room. He unpacked his clothing and fit them into the small closet. That was all, and he thought that maybe the other necessary things were provided here.

He grew bored in his room, so he thought that he might as well explore around the huge Kuchiki Manor. He slid open his door and walked out of another door that brought him outside. As he set foot on the ground, he took in a deep breath to smell the air. He needed to breath, to many things had happened, and for once he wanted to escape from it.

As he took a step in front of him, he was crashed into a girl with light orange hair and was holding a small drum in her hands.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean too!" The girl picked herself up and rubbed her head. She looked up at who she had crashed into, and she jolted upright when she saw it was Ichigo. "K-Kurosaki-kun?!"

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. He had no memories of her at all, she didn't even feel familiar like Rukia had. It was strange that she knew his name.

"Ah! Sorry! I forgot that you have amnesia! Remember me!? I'm Inoue Orihime." She paused for a while thinking if she forgot something, "Ah! You always called me 'Inoue'!" she said the Inoue part in a deep voice, and was trying to imitate Ichigo. "So what brings you out here, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I wanted some fresh air." Ichigo said, "What are you doing here.. Inoue?"

"Ah! I was looking for Kuchiki-dono! She needs to practice her dancing." Orihime peered through the little house that Ichigo came from, "Kuchiki-dono is still in her room right?"

"I think so.... why does she need to dance?" Ichigo asked. He needed to know the reason, because now it was Ichigo's responsibility to take care of Rukia and he needed information of who he was actually guarding.

"Oh, you didn't know? She's a traditional dancer, because she--"

"That's enough, Inoue!" came the voice of Rukia from the house.

"Kuchiki-dono!" Orihime said in surprise, then her eyes looked away from Rukia. Her cheeks were red and she said, "I am sorry, Kuchiki-dono..."

Rukia shook her head slowly meaning that Orihime shouldn't apologize, and then she turned to face Ichigo, "You will not follow me." she said in an order like tone. She walked away to follow Orihime with her fans in her hand, the black strings swaying at her side. She was then disruptively stopped by Ichigo's hand firmly restricting her to go alone.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Rukia." the name slipped out of his mouth without the formalities, he had said her name unconsciously, and somehow it had felt right to call her like that.

* * *

**OnigiriKami: **Again thanks **glon morski**! I'll surely put your ideas later in the story! So this chapter was a little weird and disappointing (yeah I didn't like this chapter much either......) but remember, the good stuff will be later! And to all the people who were patiently waiting, THANK YOU!! But don't expect a fast update (I'm always slow at updating...) because I'm a bit depressed and I have a family crisis right now..

Ah! One more thing! Please read and review for my latest story Orange Delinquent and please read and review for my friend **ReDbEaNbUn-ChAn**, it's his/her first fanfic and please read it! I'm the one who is proofreading again (so far I have proofread and gave advised to **BleachedAngel13, ReDbEaNbUn-ChAn**) and I know it'll be good and funny!!

**REVIEW! If you don't then you can't have my french fries!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OnigiriKami: **Hello people!!! Long time since I update this!! It was just because I had ANOTHER writer's block. I had an idea and got help, but then I automatically lost it again. But this time, I'll try not to get writer's block. Well here's chapter 5!! ^^

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

* * *

**Last Chapter...**

_"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, Rukia." the name slipped out of his mouth without the formalities, he had said her name unconsciously, and somehow it had felt right to call her like that._

* * *

"Are we going to where you danced before, Rukia?" Ichigo asked curiously to the petite girl.

"..." She did not answer. So Ichigo had called out to her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo then stopped in his tracks and his shoulders tensed when Rukia turned around to meet Ichigo's gaze. She gave him a death glare, and took one step towards him.

"Stop calling me that!" Then she quickly faced forward and made her pace faster. But Ichigo caught up to her. Orihime was besides Rukia and hugging her drum like it was something so precious.

When they had reached the outdoors dojo like area Ichigo leaned on the wooden pillar that supported the roof. Orihime sat on her knees in a corner and Rukia was perfectly set in the middle. Rukia made a stance, ready for the drumming to start. When the beating started again with the same rhythm it had to help the dancer's feet movement, Rukia began to twirl. Her legs elegantly landed on the wooden floor without a sound and then she tiptoed. She twirled once more, then started shaking her hand, and opening the flaps of her fan. Her dance looked like a beautiful peacock. Each time she twirled, her silky violet kimono did also, and her black strings attached to the fan followed along.

When the drumming became lighter and slower, Rukia's feet movement became gentler and more slower like the rythmn. She went in one circle and closed one fan, and used the other to hide her face.

All along, Ichigo watched her in awe. He had never seen a dance that was so elegant, or even fragile looking. On the television that he watched when he still lived for a day in his house, he only saw these weird dances. But Rukia's was different, it felt special, and it felt like it was going to break. All her emotions were into the dance and Ichigo could tell only one thing that she was feeling right now. It was... sadness. Her dance felt like a dying peacock, and her facial expression told him everything. He was puzzled of why she was like this, and why she was always like this. Why was she being only cold to him, and warm to others. She wouldn't even let him touch her once.

Suddenly Ichigo felt it. He felt an aching pain in his heart. It was weird for him to feel like this. Why would he even, she was nothing special to him. But it hurt him so much to see her distancing herself away from him. He couldn't explain the reason why he was acting like this. After meeting Kuchiki Rukia, it made him have head aches recurrently and made him feel so off balanced. Ever since he saw her picture in his photograph, it made him feel weird inside. She was so familiar, and yet so not. Yet why? Why did he wanted to know her more? It was a weird thing to be curious about a stranger that you weren't related to at all. Ishiin was related to the Kuchikis, but Ichigo was not. At least he thought he wasn't.

Ichigo heard the drums called to a halt. And Rukia had finished dancing. She thew her fans down to the ground and started to walk over to Orihime, "Inoue, is it okay for you to go get me some water?"

"K-kuchiki-dono! You don't need to ask! You're to order me..." Orihime said, looking away. She was ashamed to talk to Rukia like this and didn't want to meet her eyes. But Rukia grabbed her face to turn to her.

"It's okay, Inoue, you're my friend." Rukia said, then smiled slightly.

Orihime nodded her head, then got up and ran out of the dojo, and Rukia stared of at Orihime. But then right after Orihime left, tension had crackled in the air.

Rukia then surprised Ichigo, when she whipped her head around to glare at him. "I want you out of my manor by tomorrow morning!"

Ichigo was actually bewildered. She was calm with Orihime, but once she was gone out of sight, Rukia started to lash at Ichigo. Somewhere inside of Ichigo, he felt something boiling, and something defiant inside. He made his scowl deeper at Rukia and said, "No."

"Hah! I'm ordering you!" Rukia said and laughed in disbelief of what Ichigo was doing. Then she looked away, as if she didn't need to tell him to go off any longer.

"_Rukia, _I obey the head Kuchiki. Not you." Ichigo said, he didn't know why, but he actually liked talking back to this girl.

"I'm doing this to protect you...." Rukia mumbled quietly so that Ichigo wouldn't hear, her eyes bearing the deepest sadness.

"Huh? What?"

"Nothing. Forget it, _Kurosaki-san. _You may wish to stay if you'd like... but don't you dare regret it." Then she went of towards her own little house that she had to share with her bodyguard for the rest of her life. Ichigo stared off at her, before some wilting trees covered her. Soon after, Ichigo followed to the house. _'This is going to be tough.... protecting that hot-tempered girl....' _but as Ichigo thought, something began to make him curious. How would he protect her, if he didn't know anything about protecting? Sure, Byakuya said that he was a Kurosaki and that it was written in his blood, but how could Ichigo fight. He didn't know anything about fighting, he was a dead log that couldn't do anything. The only thing that he could do was follow Kuchiki Rukia to make sure she was save, and... sacrifice his life.

But as that thought came, something gnawed Ichigo at the back of his skull. What was this feeling...

It was fear.

Ichigo was actually afraid of dying.

* * *

"Huh?" Orihime asked to herself. She had a glass cup filled with water in her hands. She was looking around the empty outdoor dojo, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing, "W-Where is everybody?!"

* * *

Ichigo laid on his futon and stared at the roof. He couldn't sleep tonight. So he opened up the Shoji, and went outside to walk again. If he walked and became tired out, he would be able to fall asleep better. But he was wrong, the cold autumn air hit him hard, making his arms and legs crackle with goosebumps. He was dumb to not wear anything warm, but he didn't care, so he left without it.

He past a small courtyard, but then stopped abruptly in shock. He had just saw two images of children playing in the courtyard. It was just a flash, but he thought that he saw his former child self, with another child, they were laughing and hugging each other. But this girl was familiar, and this girl was Kuchiki Rukia. But immediately, Ichigo shook his head like he was going crazy. He was never connected to Rukia in his child life. He was only a bodyguard to her. Yet, when he had come to the manor, why had she only been trying to get rid of him? Why was she so cruel to him, and always gave these sad looks when he was only around?

Then with a shudder, Ichigo realized something.

Kuchiki Rukia had to do something about his lost memories.

And Ichigo was going to find them.

* * *

**OnigiriKami: **Finally Ichigo realizes that Rukia has to do something about him. Also I gave you readers a lot of hints to work with. And the next chapter might be slow, but I'll TRY updating all three of my stories by the next week! My new years resolution was to try finishing at least 2 of my stories!! Because I was lazy last year, but now I'm trying to work hard for you guys!!! To tell you all the truth.. I was an amateur when I started writing, I even HATED english, but since I started fanfic, and wrote my stories, I actually get 100 percents on my English grades!! So fanfic actually helped me with my grades!! So all you people that aren't writers yet... WRITE!!! I'll be the first one to review, since you actually read my stories... :) (Yes... I'm trying to be a "noble" person..)

Also, what is this "disorder" called, when you can't fall asleep easily, but when you do sleep, you sleep for over 12 hours? Is that healthy? Because that's how I am.... -.-'

**PLEASE SHOW YOUR LOVE BY REVIEWING :)**


End file.
